


Too Goddamned Healthy

by nerdyrose24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sick Character, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyrose24/pseuds/nerdyrose24
Summary: Steve wakes up, confused, in a hospital bed thinking: "I don't get sick anymore?" Luckily, Bucky is there to clear things up and generally make him feel better.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Stucky One Shots, Stucky Sick Fics





	Too Goddamned Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent but, hey, who doesn't love a bit of hurt/comfort?

Steve opened his eyes groggily, thinking that he didn’t feel this rough even when he was thawed out of the ice, although his head was swimming. He tried to think back to yesterday when he collapsed, but it was confused with images of Bucky falling from the train. Instinctively, his hand shot out and he moaned lightly in his half-awake state. Something caught it gently. 

“Hey there, you punk.” Bucky swam into view, blocking out the blinding light that confused Steve’s vision. His long hair was swinging down as he gave a soft smile at Steve who lay in the hospital bed. Steve’s hand shot out again and found Bucky’s stubbled cheek. “Bucky,” he gasped, still not sure what was going on. 

With his fingers brushing up and down along his lover’s arm, Bucky said: “You gave me quite a scare, kid,” and he turned his head slightly to kiss Steve’s palm. 

“What – “ He couldn’t quite finish; his head was so damn foggy. Clumsily, he tried to lift himself up. That pet name had thrown him off again. Was he still that sickly little guy? Had he dreamt the whirlwind past few years? Or had they been some kind of trick? If so, what the hell had happened to Bucky, whose metal arm was trying to coax him back down? 

“Easy, pal,” he said, soft but stern. “The doctors said the sedative would confuse you. Your brain must be a mess, trying to comprehend what we’ve been through.” Bucky chuckled and laced the fingers of his right hand with those of Steve’s left. As he lifted them up, the bright light over head reflected off their respective silver wedding bands. “Remember?” he whispered, his own eyes glistening.

Steve nodded and took a shaky breath. “But I don’t get sick anymore?” came the small reply.

“You can say that again.” He chuckled again before explaining. “You ain’t sick, Steve. You’re too goddamned healthy, that’s the problem.” His smile faltered slightly as he squeezed Steve’s hand with both of his hands. “Your body is working too fast and too hard. Your organs are working overtime trying to keep that super soldier body of yours going. They’re producing too much energy, which kinda makes sense when you think about it.” He gave Steve a knowing smile.

Steve thought of how he’d been recently: running for longer than usual; working out for hours every day, punching through the punchbags; and, of course, their bedroom activities had skyrocketed. Even yesterday, before he collapsed, he'd been working out in the basement gym of their apartment. It was all coming back to him now. “I guess I have been pretty hyper lately. And a little frisky.” He smiled back.

“And here I was thinking I was just too damn irresistible,” Bucky joked as he leaned back into the chair he was sitting on next to the bed. Steve rolled his eyes, although he wasn't annoyed - not really.

Suddenly, Steve felt a wave of worry wash over him. This was to do with the serum, which nobody, not even him, knew that much about. Would the effects of it wear off and he’d become small and skinny again, or age like he should have? He loved the life he had now, and he didn’t want to lose it. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. It’s good that this happened, in a way, because now that we know about it, Tony and Bruce and all their best guys can work on it. Work on finding out exactly what’s happening and how they can help.” Bucky had clearly been speaking with the doctors while Steve was unconscious. 

“What’s gonna happen to me?” Steve asked. He felt out of control of his body, and weak, and he hated that. 

Bucky’s metal hand was on his shoulder. “For now, nothing. You wore yourself out before. They want you to rest here for a bit where they can keep an eye on you. But we can go home soon where I can make sure you take it easy. Then they’ll keep monitoring you and call you back when they know how to help.”

“Okay,” Steve conceded, in a thick, watery voice. He turned his gaze to the window and the glorious day outside. “I want to go home.” 

“Me too,” Bucky said quietly. They both hated hospitals. “When I get you out of here, we can see if Stark can rent us one of his holiday homes somewhere real hot and peaceful. We’ll have a real vacation.” 

“I’d like that.” Steve smiled. 

“Yeah, I bet you would.” Bucky smirked. Then he leaned over, put both hands on Steve’s face and kissed him. He stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you.” It was barely a whisper, as if his lips forming the words was enough to convey the message that was there, the promise: ‘Til the end of the line.


End file.
